MI0
Founded formally in 1968, MI0 (MI Zero) is Britain's equivalent of A.E.G.I.S., dedicated to protecting the people of Britain from threats associated with the human+ phenomenon, and to keep the existence of the phenomenon secret. The British vernacular for "zero" adds an additional bit of humor to the name, as it is referred to as "MI-Nought" (pronounced "Em Ayh Nawt") sounds quite similar to "Am I Not?" History As with espionage in general, Britain's history is longer and deeper than America's. MI0's earliest roots came almost thirty years before the arrival of the first Traveler craft. In 1879, Queen Victoria organized a small group of scientists and investigators to infiltrate foreign powers and learn about their military secrets. Having seen the new weapons of war that wreaked havoc on the battlefields of the Franco Prussian War and the Crimean War, Queen Victoria ordered her best spies to infiltrate these foreign forces, "so that England may never fall victim to the butchery of these horrid wars". William Melville took up the task of organizing the network under the guise of the "Special Irish Branch" of Scotland Yard. These spies in the Special Irish Branch infiltrated all the great European powers, and one would make a most unusual discovery. The Tunguska Report Major Vernon Messervy was among the spies who had infiltrated the Soviet military soon after the Russian Revolution. He accompanied Russian mineralogist Leonid Kulik to investigate the Tunguska Event in 1921. Posing as a low-ranking Soviet officer, Messervy was present when Kulik found the Traveler wreckage, and remained present while floods of Soviet scientists arrived to study the wreckage. Messervy's report on Tunguska revealed to British intelligence that there were time-traveling beings of vast power with unparalleled technology. In 1924, the Special Irish Branch was reorganized under the War Office and the Admiralty to serve as the "Bureau of Extranormal Affairs", which would focus on combing the globe for more evidence of Travelers. Travelers in Britain With such small land area, relatively few Travelers landed in the British Isles. Those that did, however, were quickly snapped up by the Bureau of Extranormal Affairs. Unlike their American cousins, the Bureau of Extranormal Affairs was less interested in simply hiding Travelers: they were aggressively recruited for service in the Bureau. Those who didn't were unable to find refuge in Britain and were imprisoned in military facilities. As the numbers of Travelers grew through the 1960s, and the Bureau stepped up its efforts to actively pursue Travelers who arrived in Continental Europe, make-shift military prisons soon proved insufficient. After several breakouts in 1965, something needed to be done. Formal Organization A researcher and engineer with the Bureau of Extranormal Affairs named Doctor Hamilton Weaver proposed repurposing an underground nuclear manufacturing plant into a more secure facility capable of holding Travelers who refused to join the Bureau. An underground facility in Cardiff, Wales that had been involved in the manufacture of nuclear weapons was chosen, and Doctor Weaver turned it into one of the most secure facilities ever conceived. The Well of Shadows, as it came to be known, would house dozens of Travelers over the years, and its upper floors would act as the hub for tracking and recruiting (or capturing) Travelers. With its new base and renewed focus, MI0 was formally organized in 1968 as a modern intelligence service from the Bureau of Extranormal Affairs. Organization * Personnel *